


Hiatus

by MamaZoom



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaZoom/pseuds/MamaZoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Galaxy Book Awards in 2009. Written for a friend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus

"'It's like a marriage--a good one. I have just bought a house where on the roof garden you can see into his window so I am gonna get a telescope to make sure he says he's doing what he's doing.'" Julian quoted into Noel's ear.

Noel felt himself go a bit red. "Shut up." he elbowed Julian in the ribs, an easy target with the older man's arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

They'd been apart for almost a whole month now, the longest stretch they'd gone in quite a while. Noel had been a bundle of nerves at the awards; could remember the knot in his stomach when he arrived and didn't see Julian there. And then the eruption of butterflies from that huge knot of intestine when his face broke through the crowd, all lines and smiles and utter perfection.

Noel could hardly contain himself. He felt like bouncing around like a child, dizzy on lemonade. He wanted to squeal like a schoolgirl. Giggle uncontrollably. He wanted to laugh and cry and cling to Julian like a monkey child.

Instead, he posed for pictures and answered questions for the reporters.

And Julian had been no help, just standing there as awkward as ever. Only this time was different, as Noel knew he was just as happy-- could tell by the huge smile on his face. Every light touch, every smile, every look was enough to leave them a bit breathless and giggly. And wanting more than anything to be alone.

And now they were.

"I could but some tea on..." Noel trailed off, distracted by the heat and (welcomed) weight of Julian's body against his.

"Nah. Just want to stay like this." He buried his nose in the nap of Noel's neck, breathing him in. "Forgot how much I love this." he mumbled.

"Forget how much you love me?" Noel asked jokingly, already knowing the answer.

"Never." Julian's tone was a lot firmer than it had been earlier, as was his grip on Noel's hips.

Noel knew where this was going--had known before they'd even left the awards--but wanted to play with the tension just a bit longer. Feel release drag him down harder once he finally gave in.

"I still need to give you a tour of the house!" Noel turned and grinned up at Julian, playful as ever.

If they hadn't have been apart for so long, Julian would have room to at the very least act annoyed by Noel's behavior. But instead, he let the younger man lead him about his new house; his finger's curled around his wrist.

"And this" Noel smiled at him wickedly "is the bedroom!" he pushed the door open with his free hand.

Julian was relieved--it was an exact replica of his old bedroom, not a thing changed. Same posters in basically the same positions, same bed, same sheer fabric draped everywhere.

He smiled and resumed his rightful place behind Noel, pressing himself as closely to him as humanly possible. "How very unoriginal." he lightly mocked.

Noel elbowed him in the ribs again. "Shush. I thought you'd like it." His thumb found it's way into his mouth of it's own volition.

Julian kissed a line from behind Noel's ear to his collarbone, as best he could in their position. "I do. It's sweet."

When he'd first met Noel, he'd come over to find the furniture moved almost daily. But after that first night in his room where there were kisses and touches and moans, his bedroom has stayed the same ever since.

"Really?" Noel giggled around his thumb, trying to glance behind him to catch Julian's face.

"Mhm." The response was more of a vibration than it was a sound as it traveled down Noel's spine. He allowed himself to sag against Julian's chest as the older man ruffled his hair playfully, knowing full well that he could get away with it.

Julian's hand snaked it's way down to Noel's crotch, working him through the fabric. Noel moaned and relaxed into the touch, breath held in his chest as he waited for Julian's next move.

It came soon enough--the taller man spinning him 'round , hands on his shoulders, just gazing at him with something Noel was convinced was a mix of pain, lust and pure adoration. It made him want to divert his eyes. Instead he held his gaze as he felt his cheeks burn.

"I missed you so damn much." Julian whispered, cautious that the furniture might hear and sell them out to The Sun.

Noel stepped forward, heart impossibly high up in his chest and crushed his slight frame into Julian until there was no space left. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He mused as he wrapped his arms around Julian's waist.

"And familiarity breeds contempt." Julian sighed, placing his left hand on the small of Noel's back while his right hand toyed with his hair.

Indeed. They had been incredibly tight since that fateful night at The Hell Fire Comedy Club when Noel had walked up and "introduced" himself (what had actually happened, Julian would figure out much later, was massive amounts of brazen flirting from the younger man.) and damn-near inseparable since that one, stumbling, drunken, and painfully honest night on the tour bus they'd shared in Julian's bunk.

So after ten (or was it eleven years? They really felt no need to keep track) it had only seemed natural when Julian asked if they could spend some time apart. He wanted to do the family thing. Chill out and take a well deserved break.

"This could work well for you too, Noel. You'll be able to go out partying without me holding you back." He'd said while they were still curled up in bed after a long night of what was supposed to be writing--their notebooks, laptops and biros left forgotten on the floor.

Noel had agreed to it, asking how much time they should take apart, thinking he could go it on his own. Julian said for their first time, they should start small--a month at the most. Noel agreed, curling into Julian's body heat and dozing like a kitten in a window.

Now, as they stood in the middle of Noel's bedroom, a few feet from the bed and holding each other so tightly it was a wonder either of them could breathe--it just seemed stupid.

Julian looked just as conflicted as he did a few minutes ago, wanting desperately for some peace inside his mind. He wished he could reverse time--go back to that night on the tour bus and deny Noel entrance to his sleeping quarters, not make what was the best mistake of his life. But at the same time (no matter how complicated the newer aspects or their relationship made things) he'd never seriously entertain the notion of letting all this go.

He lent down and kissed the tip of Noel's nose. And then the bridge of it for good measure.

Noel blushed--hated his nose and wished that Julian would never acknowledge the fact that he even had one.

"I have a question." Noel smiled at him.

"What's that?"

Noel leaned in and kissed him gently. "Why are we still standing here when that bed is clearly calling our names?"

Julian chuckled against Noel's lips, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him towards the item of furniture in question. "What do you suppose a bed would sound like if it had a voice?" he asked as the sat at the foot of the bed.

Noel pushed him back against the fluffy duvet and laid down next to his elongated form, entwining their limbs. "All work and no play, you." He kissed Julian slowly--deeply--telling him without words that there would be plenty time later to dream up strange creatures. But right now, they needed to make up for lost time.

Julian reached up between them, untying Noel's bow tie and holding it up before his eyes. "Really?" he questioned lovingly.

Noel snatched it with nimble fingers and tossed it across the room. He went to work on the buttons of Julian's western style shirt. "You have room to talk, John Wayne." he breathed, sliding the fabric off his shoulders.

Julian watched as Noel stripped his own shirt off, tossing it on the floor. He reached out and started the difficult task of peeling the leopard print drainpipes off the younger man. "You're not Rod fucking Stewart." He mumbled against Noel's perspiration-slick stomach as he slid the offending item of clothing to the floor.

Noel giggled. He missed the banter as much as he missed the sex.

He grasped blindly for the button of Julian's jeans, fingers working in a fury. Julian's breathing picked up in his ear as the zip went down--a gasp and shudder when he slid his hands in past the elastic waistband of his pants.

"Missed you. Missed Ah!" Julian mumbled incoherently into Noel's neck.

"Mmmm" was the only response Noel could think of as he locked his ankles behind Julian's back, grinding his hips and nearly going--where he didn't know. It just felt like if he kept that up, he might disappear into the mattress forever.

"Higher up." Julian breathed into his ear.

"Huh?"

"We need to move higher up onto the bed. We don't want to fall out like last time." Julian said, tracing the outlines of Noel's face with a rough fingertip.

Noel managed a breathy laugh and they scrambled up the bed, crinkling the duvet with every movement.

Noel sat with his back against the headboard, watching Julian fumble around in a dresser drawer that had grown foreign to him with the passage of time. Finally, his hands reemerged grasping a bottle of lube desperately, as though they were dying from some tropical disease and that were the one vial of antidote.

Julian straddled Noel--something that had never happened before--and lent down to pull Noel into a kiss. He pulled away, breaking the kiss and laying down between Noel's wide spread legs.

"C'mere." he mumbled.

Noel giggled and obliged, laying on top of Julian. "I get to be on top?" he breathed as he kissed and licked at Julian's shoulder.

"Mhm." Julian rested his hands on the inside of Noel's thighs, spreading his legs further apart. "Wanna see you ride me." his breath stirred whisps of Noel's hair, making him shudder.

He nodded, leaning down to lick the hollow space between Julian's collarbones.

"Oh! Stay like that." Julian reached for the lube, coating his fingers. The angle was awkward, making Julian grope around blindly for a few seconds before his finger came in contact with Noel's entrance.

Noel sucked in a breath, letting it out shakily and letting his forehead slide across Julian's skin until his face was buried in the crook of his neck.

Noel moaned as Julian slid a second finger inside him, twisting and pushing as best he could, not hitting his spot, teasing. Noel pushed backwards, towards the pressure, only making matters worse.

Julian positioned Noel with his free hand, pressing the younger man's chest down flush with his own. "Hold still."

Julian pushed a third finger in, egged on by the whimper that fought it's way out of Noel's throat.

"Please" Noel breathed, hips jerking desperately. He reached down between them and took Julian's cock in gentle, shaking hands. "Need you, please."

Julian begrudgingly pulled his fingers out and gripped a hip in each hand firmly. "Careful, yeah?" he choked out as Noel's arse brushed lightly over his erection. "That happens again, this might not last any longer."

Noel let a breathy giggle erupt past his lips, filling the still and silent apartment with the tinny sound. He smiled down at Julian, brushing his lips along his jaw in sweet reverence.

Julian moaned, his hips bucking suddenly upwards at the feel of Noel's fist wrapped loosely around him, guiding him towards his entrance slowly with a wicked smile stretched tightly across his beautiful face.

"Ready, yeah?" Noel asked with a shaky voice.

Julian swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded briskly, needing to feel him--needing to be inside him.

Noel lowered himself, pushing the head of Julian's cock past the tight ring of muscle, both of them gasping at the stretch and pressure and heat.

"God, Noel, more, yeah? Oh!" Julian's pleas were cut short as Noel slid further down, taking all of him in and arching his back with pleasure.

Noel braced himself with a hand on each of Julian's pecks, rocking and bouncing gently; Julian's hands snaking up to grab at his hips, thumbs stroking over thinly veiled hipbones.

Noel moaned, picking up the pace and beckoning Julian forwards. "Need, more, just...Mmmm.....too long...."

Julian sat up awkwardly, Noel still riding him. They gasped at the movement, Noel burying his head in the crook of Julian's neck once more, biting down to keep a rather loud scream from escaping. Julian's hips bucked and he grasped for anything to cling to--vision clouded by pleasure and the curtain of Noel's soft raven tresses.

"Ju, can't....gotta....legs hurt....please?" Noel pleaded, still rocking and bouncing, his slick chest moving against Julian's.

He laid Noel back, getting the message even through the incoherency. Noel wrapped his legs around him, bucking hard to meet his thrusts and moaning wantonly when a calloused hand wrapped around his cock, pumping in time.

Noel was the first to come undone, as it so often happens, spilling his release over Julian's fist and between their chests and raking his bit and broken nails down the older man's back.

Julian was so close, thrusts coming in jerks and breaths in hot puffs as he watched Noel watch him. Noel grinned at him, moving his hips to the left, torso to the right to some music in his head. He cocked his head to one side and chewed his thumb in mock innocence as he batted long, black lashes at Julian.

It was his weakness, and it was enough.

Julian pulled his softening length from Noel, spent and panting. He fell to Noel's side, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to make the room come into focus again.

He opened his eyes in time to see Noel scoot his slight frame across the mattress for an embrace, all lilting giggles and beaming grin.

"What?" Julian asked as Noel tangled himself in his limbs.

"I don't know how you do it, being on top, I mean. My legs are well sore. Feels like I've been playing football all day." He stretched and yawned, snuggling closer yet into his side.

"It's worth it." Julian laughed into his hair, wrapping his arms around him, pressing himself as close as humanly possible.

"Hey, Ju?" Noel asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Let's never take a break again, yeah?"

Julian plated a light kiss on Noel's nose, grinning. "Agreed, little man."


End file.
